onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Super Testy Devil Fruit Page
Test Page Okay I was going to show this to everyone completed but it didn't work out how I wanted... So I've had to create a test page. Notes The Aim: #To create a page that is easy to edit while tablefied and very spiffy looking. The Problem: #Infobox is clipping.... #The The Contents box is getting in the way #Its just not working how I planned it... O.o' Plan Rethink the whole dame thing. I don't have a choice, I'd like it to stay as it is, but its not working, I think I need to do some tables within tables, but I've never done that before. So my goal for today is to make it work. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Reference site http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table Just so everyone knows where I'm taking coding from... One-Winged Hawk 09:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Actions Okay so everyone knows my thoughts here is the actions I've taken so far to make this work. Step 1 Okay, I've separated the table of contents and found out how to make that infobox settle on the page. The TOC however now controls all the upper part of the page (dammit!!! Annoying) causing clipping. >_<' I'm gonna try and make the TOC part of the table... Somehow. I have an idea to make the whole lot become part of one big table. This is getting more complicated to work out then I first thought. Here it goes though. One-Winged Hawk 09:26, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Step 2 Some results... Got the TOC tro stop hugging the top of the page, got it to settle down next to the info box. Its the rest of the page that isn't working now. :/ One-Winged Hawk 09:33, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Step3 Fix problem with cells, merged all separate tables into one because it wasn't working. Now the whole table fills the page... Now back to square one with the infonox and TOC... They are hugging the top of the page... O.o' One-Winged Hawk 09:43, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Step 4 Not solved the problem with TOC and Infobox, did make the navigation box part of page... It was bothering seeing it hang there like a loose end. Step 5 After a couple of frustrating hours working it... Ta-Daa! Its done the best I can get it to go like. It looks better (don't mention the drifting Infobox and TOC please) then it did before. One more thing to adds (Devil Fruit Attacks) and its ready. One-Winged Hawk 11:44, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Finished Okay its ready for consideration and discussion and... Whatever. One-Winged Hawk 11:54, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay the version that was for is here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Testy_Devil_Fruit_Page&oldid=15412 :I've worked on it further since... ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 12:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've removed the Infobox and put back the statistics in the current version. Contents bit is removable if no one likes it. It still bothers me even now. Really its rarely used and hardly needed. :/ One-Winged Hawk 13:00, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Comments It's nicely colored and all however there's some things that I may, please excuse me, disagree with. First off, it kinda looks something from Arlong Park. Second, the table maybe hard for those not familiar with it unless it was a template or some sort. Even in template form, it may still have some problems. I kinda noticed these things while creating the infoboxes and naviboxes. Third, not to be truly rude, when I made the Devil Fruit infobox and wrote stuff for Bane Bane no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi, and Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe, I was kinda thinking of making professional looking articles that provide information to the reader first rather than decorating a page. Making the page more colorful is nice and all but information kinda needs to be first in an encyclopedia. Black and white pages aren't that all bad as long as there's information. You can give them more than one image if they really need it. Maybe I'm just down that what I have contributed maybe replaced with something more flashier. Anyway, those are my comments.Mugiwara Franky 14:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :I just want to say the aim wasn't to make the page colourful (colour was an extra I did). That I wanted to clear out of the air firstly. :The infobox is a problem if we head off in other directions. I wasn't happy loosing the infobox (why I posted the version with and current in the finished section) since I know you put a lot of hard work into it MF. I'm not saying the infobox is bad, but we've had problems with it from the start, its something to take into consideration that even though we have it, we don't have to be forced into using it. :I'm shocked to hear the words "kinda looks something from Arlong Park"... I did this on the basis of some wild thoughts I came up with last night (had a similar thing for characters page but don't feel like doing that yet, this page took half a day to work out). I can't find one Arlong Page section that is set up exactly like this... And to be honest, I don't even look at their info (trying to write original stuff here, not copy another OP encyclopedia). :While I acknowledge table coding is a problem, we can't avoid it forever, even if we don't want to use it, all you need is someone in the future to come along and try it. We have to learn, other wikias are using coding far more complex then what we use on a day to day basis. I don't see the problem with using some advanced coding. The text sections are all you are editing really here... The coding doesn't need to be touched. I wanted this to be simple coding, however I admit I failed at that, realised it at 10:00am this morning. One-Winged Hawk 21:55, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Some comment... I can probably work the infobox into this version... I need to wait till the weekend when I have time now, but it is something I can work on. Even though its complete, nothing is set in stone. Best part of wiki coding! :D One-Winged Hawk 22:00, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::It may look like something out of AP.net but there is no other way to make it different and I really like this coding and display. Plus we need to make decorations for each page instead of "boring professional" page. Joekido 01:17, 27 February 2007 (UTC) If the infobox is causing problems I can make it smaller if that is the case. There's the case with uniformity with other pages also. I mean the site will look this way in one page and then another in another. It kinda destroys the flow. Also some of the colors chosen for the groups may conflict with the code. I mean try using it on Yami Yami no Mi or Kachi Kachi no Mi. Some of the Devil Fruits don't have a color also. I guess it's still too early to have a final say anyway. Maybe the final version may change my mind. The setup is nice to look at I must say. So Joekiddo, not to be rude or anything, but are saying you prefer a page overly decorated with pictures and colors which overshadow the information, than a boring professional black and white page with information that is the result of tireless research. How funny....Mugiwara Franky 03:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Oops! Forgot about this page already. O.o' :I agree on that point what MF said. The appearance is one thing, the content another. :The only trouble with the Infobox is that it hugs the right side of the page. MF is it possible you could do a version I can play around with? Or at least tell me how to get around the right hand side hugging problem, I can work it out from there by myself. Its what the root of the problem is, just that it loves that right part of the page. If its not possible to get around, then fine I'll accept that and rework from there. :/ One-Winged Hawk 17:55, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::At the top of the coding for the infobox is this code "style="float:right;". It's what makes the infobox hug the right side. Now while I can do something like this "style="float: }''';" so that the hugging can be optional or something, the problem is that the infobox will now hug the left side of the page unless someone enters the code. It doesn't look very professional and I'm not exactly sure how such variable could be useful to a page. I'm not even exactly sure what will happen to the text since I've only previewed what would happen if the coding was changed in the template itself. ::So basically I unfortunately don't know how to deal with it. Sorry, guess you'll have to work from there.Mugiwara Franky 01:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::Its okay, now I know what is making it do that I can work around it. Thanks MF I'll do it at the weekend. One-Winged Hawk 07:04, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Deletion Do we still need this page? El Chupacabra 10:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) i second that Kingluffy1 03:47, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I like my test pages to remain in case I ever need them. It was made before I knew about the "expanded user page" code. I've corrected it now so its not part of the main directory. You can delete the redirect page though. One-Winged Hawk 12:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC)